


You up for a game?

by DeanSwesson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanSwesson/pseuds/DeanSwesson
Summary: Dean and Sam as they explore a new side of their relationship.Set during season 1, Sam is 22 and Dean 26.They might be a slight out of character





	1. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited few grammar mistakes, let me know if you see something else :D

**_ **Motel Dumont, Beaufort - North Carolina** _ **

**_**_Date night_**_**.

Since they have started a real relationship, they decided mainly because of Sam’s nagging, to dedicate at least one evening to themselves, could it be a dinner and cinema, bowling, being curled up on the couch watching a movie, just sleeping....doesn’t matter, as long as they were together, spending some “them” time, without having to worry about the hunt, monsters, their dad, no drama, not whatsoever. Sam was happy, he knew Dean loved it, even tough, stubborn and gritty as he was he would never admit it.

“Hey sweetheart are you ready?” Dean’s voice distracted Sam from his thoughts.

“Sweetheart?” Sam couldn’t help but turn around with a disgusted espression on his face.

Looking at his brother Dean started laughing “Hey, you’re the one so adamant in wanting a romantic lovey dovey date, i am just playing the part of the perfect boyfriend, we can be the perfect couple of a 90s teen drama” yep Dean loved mocking his little brother.

Sam couldn’t believe the idiocy of his brother, still having trouble with the knot of the tie, he turned around toward the mirror “i am more than ok in having a simple dinner, but this ”he pointed out towards his brother “this is weird, and it’s not you, and it’s disgusting”

Dean kept laughing, stepping into Sam's space, lifting his hands helping him with the tie “Come on, i was playing you. Don’t worry little brother, i have a great evening planned for us, i can assure you’ll be satisfied by my choice, both dinner and after dinner” and he leaned in kissing him softly as an apology for the loveydovey not so much appreciated comment.

The car trip was short, this time it was Dean’s turn to  choose the restaurant, Sam was worried, knowing his brother’s taste he expected something like a crappy roadhouse but his brother insisted in wearing proper clothes and stepping out of the car he almost felt his heart skipping a breath.

A proper restaurant, a proper date in a real restaurant, nothing fancy, no 5 star restaurant and Sam couldn’t believe his own eyes.

Dean kept his eyes on Sam, looking at every expression, he knew he wasn’t the romantic type but he wanted to do something nice for his brother and this was perfect, a little restaurant just near the sea, not too big, not too fancy but able to give his customers the feeling of being in a 5 star restaurant.

“wow....just wow” these are the only words Sam was able to formulate.

Dean smiled “Beautiful, right? I know, it’s not fancy but it’s just..”

“Perfect for us?” Sam finished his sentence, not a surprise, they were on the same wave length after all, it was common for them to finish each other sentences.

“Yeah, perfect for us. Come on Sammy”and just like that he reached out offering his hand to his brother intertwining their fingers together walking towards the Restaurant.

There is a nice middle aged woman at the reception, after giving their name the lady showed them their table, that’s when it hit Sam, Dean used their last name, their real last name.

“You said Winchester, you used our last name” Sam said surprised.

Dean shot him a confused look, not understanding what he was trying to say.

"We never use our name..." Sam answered smiling softly at his brother.

Dean shrugged “well, tonight we are Sam and Dean Winchester, we are not working, we are just us, why use a different name?”

“You’re right” Sam murmured happily “you are a romantic bear you know, i knew deep inside you had to be a romantic 90s teenager”

As an answer Dean gave him the evil eye “oh i’ll give you the romantic bear” his tone was a bit bitter and Sam realized he may have pushed him a bit too far, he should have know better.

Sam leaned in trying to hold his brother’s hand but he slapped his hand away “Come on, i was joking, i wanted a bit of revenge after your _sweetheart_ , i am sorry, please?” his voice softened as he used his best weapon..those puppy eyes no one can resist, not even Dean.

Of course Dean fell for it. Who could resist his brother's puppy yes? He watched Sam grow up but he had never been able to say no to him, hell he taught him to use his puppy eyes to get his way and now he was letting Sam win, again.

“Sammy....” he said almost whispering “i wanted to do something nice for you, hell..for us. We spend so much time hunting and worrying about other people that we have barely time for ourselves and...” he took his time playing with the napkin “i wanted to spend a nice and, shoot me, romantic evening with you, that’s it”

Sam couldn’t help but smile, Love was evident in his brother's voice and he could feel it...after all he was sweet and caring even if he’ll never admit that, he reached out and his time Dean didn’t pull away “i know, and i love spending time with you like this, i know we can’t afford it because of our line of work but i appreciate it” he found himself blushing, Dean was not the only one having trouble expressing his feelings “and between the two of us? You know i am the romantic disgusting lovey dovey one, come on let’s eat something, i am really hungry.”

 

 

 

They passed a nice evening, eating a big bowl of baked potatoes and two well done giant steaks, feeling like they saw too much blood while working, the best part was the wine that left them slightly tipsy, a bit drunk might have been a correct term but still they were happy, just before the end of the date Dean stood up, circling the table and bending towards Sam he smiled asking “would you do me the honor of this dance?”

“What....” the younger guy replied in faint surprise, he could have given him a better answer but he was so damn surprised, the wine must have gotten to Dean’s head or his or at this point both of them

“A dance, a real date always ends with a dance and if you’ll be a good boy i’ll even give you a kiss under the porch, as tradition” Dean’s voice was halfway between mocking and seriousness and Sam, without even knowing why, found himself taking his brother’s hand, standing up and following him in the central part of the restaurant where he could see other couples dancing. They were lucky cause none of them was able to dance but in a restaurant the only type of dance allowed was a slow dance and everyone could dance to that, it was not different from the senior prom where even the most uncoordinated peeple are allowed to attend.

It was easy, it's all about swaying back and forth, following the rhythm of the music. Sam found himself leaning onto Dean’s shoulder, even though he was taller he liked to hug his brother like that, he felt safe between his arms, he felt safe as an adult as much as when he was child. Standing between his arms he whispered a simple “Thank you” planting a sweet kiss on his cheek, Dean smiled “You’re welcome Sammy, enjoy this moment because i have something else planned for the after date.”

“So no kiss under the porch? Damn it i was looking forward to that” Sam loved playing with his brother, being boyfriends didn’t change much in that department.

Dean answered by grabbing his hips, making their pelvis bump together and when he felt a shortness in Sam’s breath he leant forward, nibbling on his lobe whispering “oh no, as soon as we get out i wanna take you to the seaside, remove all your clothes and take a ride on your body in the water..if you know what i mean.”

 “In..in the water?” Sam tried to muffle a moan coming out of his mouth. Probably something really changed in that department.

 Dean could smell a victory from a miles away “yep, me and you, naked in the water” and kept on swaying at the rhythm at the music “why do you think i looked for a place near the sea?”

 “Stop it, Dean” Sam blushed, he shouldn’t blush considering what they do on a daily basis “i am already half hard and we are surrounded by at least 50 people”

 As an answer, Dean tightened his hold on his brother’s hips, whispering in his ear “Then be a good boy, do you wanna show this people how loud you are when you come?”

Sam knew it, oh yes he knew it, one of those day Dean will sexually kill him.

 

 

After dinner and most importantly after complimenting the owner of the restaurant for the great way the greeted their guest, and for the environment gay friendly, they headed out towards the seaside, hand in hand, talking about how great this evening was. They took of their shoes, not wanting to ruin them with the damp sand of the evening, taking a walk, enjoying being together, alone, away from the eyes of those who weren’t still able to accept them for who they were.

Dean was a bit nervous, mainly because there was something he wanted to propose but he didn’t know how Sam was gonna take it, it was something so intimate and personal and he was scared of his brother’s reaction but with a bit of courage he took Sam’s hand dragging him toward the beginning of the beach, stopping just a couple meters from the shore he turned around facing his brother “So Sammy...ready for the rest of the evening?”

Nervous or not nervous, Dean knew how to be a little son of a bitch, so he began to undress his brother, starting from the tie, the jacket, the shirt...smirking, looking at how Sam’s body was changing and for a moment it hit him, Sam was growing up, he was loosing the late teenager look and he was gradually becoming a man, it was making him horny and sad at the same time.  
Sam noticed his brother frowning like he was worrying about something and decided to focus his attention again on himself by playing dirty “so that’s all you wanted to do?” Dean didn’t answer, he wanted to say something corny like _Oh Sammy you are so beautiful half naked, you should look at yourself and the way the moon creates this sort of lights on your hair and eyes_ but he didn’t say anything, first because it was so NOT like him to say something like that and then because Sam would mock him for the rest of their lives and probably even in the afterlife.  
He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t catch what Sam was saying, until he got a “or you’d rather just stay there keeping on drooling over my body?”

Dean laughed at his little brother’s nerve “oh kid, you have no idea what i’ll do to your body tonight”,  he lifted his arms to his brother’s pants, unfastening his belt and lowering both his pants and underwear at the same time, as Sam stepped out of his clothes he undressed himself too, dragging his brother in the cool water of the evening.  
Being in the water at night? Romantic and sexy until you starts to freeze,  Sam shivered feeling the coldness of the water spreading in this body.  
“Come on Sammy, i’ll warm you up” Dean winked as he tugged him closer hugging him tenderly, it was the first time they did something like that, they still had the wine making them a bit bold but the situation was a bit embarrassing and Dean was the first to break the ice leaning in and kissing him on the lips, he lifted his hands tugging them into his brother hair, it was a chaste kiss, just a simple brush of lips, if possible it was the most intimate thing they had ever done until that moment, being so close in the water, feeling the waves lapping against their skin and their own body heats keeping each other warm? Paradise.

Sam hissed at the contact, already half hard at the feel of Dean’s body against his and he pushed into the kiss, parting his lips as an invite to deepen it, he couldn’t help but moan as he kissed his brother hard, nibbling on his lower lip, asking for more, wanting more. But Dean was having none of that, after kissing his brother for a few seconds he disentangled himself, spinning Sam around, pushing his back against his own chest making Sam feel how already hard he was, he turned his face into Sam's neck leaving a trail of kisses, licking and biting his skin, wanting to mark him, letting the world know who Sam belonged to. Sam couldn't help but moaning a bit too loud, making Dean chuckling “come on Sammy, tell me” he whispered into his hear as his hand traveled toward his dick, touching it slightly.

“Tell...” Sam felt completely lost  “tell you what?”

“Tell me how you want me” Dean kept on kissing and biting his skin, loving the way Sam squirmed under his touch.

“You know th...” Sam was incapable of saying anything, how could he speak when Dean was touching him?

“Th...what?” Dean insisted well knowing what kind of reaction he was provoking in his brother.

“That i love it, you know i love it, please” Sam answered in a weak fleeble voice.

“I could stop it right here, not making you come, touching you all night long, bringing you to the edge, so close to coming and then i could stop touching you..” Dean was moaning too, he couldn’t stop when Sam was moving his body against his hand in a wild way “and then start all over again until you beg me to make you come.”

“Dean please” Sam tried to hold on his brother but he couldn’t do it,  with his back on his chest it was almost impossible, not an ideal position for hugging, not that he wanted to move, the way Dean was rubbing his dick? He was really close to come. He was strangely over excited, his Dean who made a romantic gesture, Dean who asked him to dance, Dean who watched him like he was his everything, the feeling of the water lapping against their bodied, his hand touching him in a way he knew he liked, he could not be excited “please make me come, i wanna come.”

Dean leant in lowering his voice in nothing more than a whisper “Look Sam, look over the shore, towards the end of the beach” Sam listened doing as he said, shifting his gaze over the restaurant where until half an hour ago they were dining “Imagine if there were people looking at us, would it make you feel more excited, right? Me touching you while the others ignore what is going on, at the restaurant i wanted to do it, you know.”

Dean’s lips moved from his ear to his neck, biting harder his skin and Sam moaned louder, not caring if by any chance someone could hear them "Dean please..."

“I wanted to touch you, under the table, in front of everyone, and i would have done it...what do you say, do you wanna go there again tomorrow night?” Dean tightened his grip on Sam's hard flesh, stroking slowly up.

“Dean, no..come on” Sam was at a loss of words, he didn’t even know what to say, Dean was torturing him, slowly torturing and they were both taking pleasure in that, he wanted to come but at the same time he didn’t want to stop this sweet torture and he knew this bastard of a brother was doing it on purpose.

He tried to move his hips, following the movement of Dean’s hand but he lowered his other hand stopping his hips “oh...oh...don’t move Sam, tonight i am in charge, come on...wouldn’t you love it? Sex in a public place, maybe i’ll even let you fuck me” Dean's voice was so rough he lost completely control and just like that Dean gripped him tight, picking up the pace, stroking him faster and faster and with a loud moan he came harder, harder than he had ever come.  
Feeling tired, he twisted himself falling into his big brother arms, leaning in kissing him lightly, Dean smiling in the kiss hugged his brother back, tightening his hold on him.

It’s only after a couple of minutes that Sam realized his brother didn’t come at all, he lowered his hand trying to touch him but Dean stopped him “wait...”

Sam was anything but curious but he nodded inviting Dean to keep talking

“I was thinking..” Dean blurted out trying to find the right words.

“Wow , that’s dangerous” Sam feeling bold joked around it.

“Hey kid, i was trying to say something important” Dean leant in whispering in his brother’s ear as hid hand slid into his hair, tugging it lightly “i wanted to propose you something new....and different” he added biting his lobe.

If he hadn’t already come he would be hard again and sucking a deep breath Sam replied “new as in what?”

Sam’s reaction made Dean a bit more sure of himself “i was thinking, and let me finish before answering, at bdsm.”

“No, no no absolutely no” the younger one replied trying, failing, to disentagle himself from Dean.

“Wait let me finish, nothing painful or with weird objects, nothing like you see in the movies, i wanted ot try something easy...like covering your eyes as i play with your body, or tying your wrists...as you submit yourself to me, maybe something about role playing where i am the big bad wolf and you are the little and cute pray” and he was evil, he was evil because he followed every damn word with a rub of his own hard dick against Sam’s, making Sam still by grabbing him tight by his hips.

“Dean come on....” Sam hesitated, moaning still excited after his last orgasm as he felt his dick getting hard again.

“Sammy don’t worry, it won’t be dangerous, i know we are hunters and letting go is not easy but it’s about you and me, nothing else, nothing will hurt us while we are together, you can trust me” his expression hardened, the same damn expression he had when hunting and Sam knew instantly he could trust him, he thought about his words still having doubts about this bdsm thing “but i can offer you a compromise.”

Sam was intrigued, the idea was not bad per se..the problem was in having to give away control “what type of compromise?”

A compromise with Sam? It meant victory and Dean knew that all too well “give me just 24 hours, 24 hours where i can show you what i wanna do, if  you wanna back out i promise not to bring that up again.”

Sam took his time, looking into his brother’s eyes as he made his decision, maybe intrigued was a big word but he was interested, and not even knowing what came onto him he found himself nodding “just a day, starting tomorrow and first we need to talk about what’s allowed or not allowed, what i accept or not accept, ok?”

Dean smiled, ruffling Sam’s hair, loving how they seemed to go in a million different directions “Deal!...hey every deal must be confirmed with a kiss, right?”

Sam laughed at his brother’s weird way to twist things but he leant in, kissing him softly, his tongue tracing his lower lip, teasing and nibbling as he deepened the kiss, playing with his tongue and sucking gently on it “you’re silly Dean, you know? and you're still hard”

“I know” the older brother answered between kisses “i am sure you'll take care of it” and he tugged his brother closer, between sweet butterfly kisses on his lips. There was no sexuality in those kisses, after all the evening was not over yet, who was he to deny his brother a few more moments of romanticism? they could have fun later.


	2. Dean the horny bastard

Waking up with his own body covered in kisses was the best way to start the day, Sam wanted to not wake up but the way Dean was kissing his chest, the way his hand was gently stroking his skin with light touches was leaving him breathless “Dean...” he whispered, his voice rough from sleeping too much.

Dean smiled pressing his lips into his neck “Good morning little brother, i was getting worried.”

“naaaaa” Sam chuckled feeling a bit ticklish feeling Dean’s fingers brushing above the waistband of his shorts “if you are gonna wake me up like this every morning then you are more than welcome to do it, even at 5 in the morning”. The sweet and tender moment lasted only few seconds, that’s when the memories of the event of the previous night kicked in “Dean about last night...”

Dean tilted his head up, looking into his eyes “what about it”?  he was not expecting to confront Sam so soon.

“what are you planning to do? i mean..the compromise, what is it about?”Sam still couldn’t believe his own ears, he was blushing, they had sex on a daily basis and he was blushing for something like that.

“I am glad you asked” Dean slid up to rest beside him “i was thinking about something simple, nothing dangerous or weird, we have enough of that on a daily basis” he took a moment to think about what to say, trying not to scare his brother "i could tie your wrists or i could cover your eyes while i play with your body” he matched every damn word with little gestures, stroking his skin, leaving trail of soft kissed from his neck to his nipples, stopping just above them, teasing them with the tip of his tongue and then gently sucking on them the the way he knew Sam loved. “Maybe we could have a sort of dom/sub relationship , of course everything would be light, no violence or things of that sort, nothing weird like we see in the movies, you would let me dominate you but you'd have every right to speak up, to say what you like or don’t like” his hand followed the same path of his lips, caressing his neck, his chest and stopping just at his stomach “you have the power in this situation and we would strictly do it only during sex, you set the limits, so....” Dean looked up at Sam, smirking as he started rubbing him through his pants watching Sam loosing gradually control.

Sam felt like dying, he was so damn hard and his bastard of a brother kept talking “to make it easier we could role play, maybe you’d feel less embarrassed? What do you think?” Dean’s fingers tugged as his pants, slowing lowering them as a warm hand wrapped around Sam’s dick, pumping it slowly “Sammy..what do you say? Are you interested?” Dean lowered his lips, sucking gently on the head.

Sam's finger slid gently into his brother's hair, too short for his liking “What do you think? Do i look interested? ” he was hard, damn hard and Dean was playing him like a fiddle.

If the situation wasn’t exciting he would find it ridiculous and Dean found it difficult to maintain control, especially because Sam was squirming like a porn star “no, idiot, not with your body...i know your body is more than interest but..would you like it? i promise you'll be ok”

Sucking a deep breath Sam nodded “i promised, just 1 day, ok? now come here” and he was the first one to lose control, he dragged his brother up kissing him hard, opening his mouth thrusting his tongue forward. Dean took control of the kiss, sucking on Sam’s tongue and from the way he arched up off the bed he knew his little brother was ready. “I have just the right thing to start” slowly Dean shifted taking something from the drawer.

Sam shot him a confused look “2 scarves? you wanna tie me up?" he licked his lips still a bit unsure of the situation.

“Yep, i’ll use one to tie your wrists at the bedspread and the other to cover your eyes, we could be like...the crazy stalker and the tiny young victim who doesn’t him but secretly he does.”the older brother tried to lighten the mood to make Sam more comfortable “it’s ok if you don’t wanna do it, don’t worry Sammy.”

Sam nervously chuckled “No, i want to try but....you won’t hurt me, right?” He trusted Dean but not being hurt was his main concern.

Gently Dean leaned in, cupping his brother’s face with his hands “No Sam, never, i’ll never hurt you, i promise, when you wanna stop just shout, we’ll use a safe word like...home and i’ll stop.”

Sam nodded as Dean caressed his arms, lifting them up gently over his head, tying them up “you’re safe Sammy, don’t worry” he whispered against his cheek and Sam finally was able to relax a bit, Dean smiled leaning in leaving a trail of sweet kisses all over his neck. Then he covered his eyes and if it wasn’t for Dean's sweet words he would have already panicked “you ok Sammy?”

“A bit nervous but i am ok” Sam replied honestly even if his eyes were a bit lost.. if only Dean could see them. Dean tried to reassure him “don’t worry, i am here, you have nothing to be scared about, remember it’s just a game. You are the beautiful man trying to escape and i am the big bad wolf wanting your beauuuuuuuuuuutiful body” he emphasized every word by kissing and licking every part of his chest. Dean expression changed, not that Sam could see it as he started the game, slowing nibbling and sucking on his neck, leaving trails of kisses to his chest, role play or not role play Sam started to like it but he knew he has a part to play and he started to squirm, trying to move away from Dean. “What do you want from me?” Sam said trembling.

Dean smirked happy his little bro was already in the game “i want you sweetheart, what else?” said bumping their hips together.

Sam tried to apply pressure to the scarf, to undo the knot, the situation made him nervous but excited at the same time “i don’t want you, i already have a boyfriend, let me go or i’ll tell everyone.”

“Tell what exactly? How you came willingly in my home? How you jumped in my bed? Do you think people will believe you?” Dean weighted every word, sliding down Sam’s body, kissing and nibbling his skin, Sam tried to stand up but Dean pinned him down “hey kid, i am serious, tonight you are mine, only mine and you’d better do as i say, got it?”

Sam nodded, knowing very well he wouldn’t have been able to defend himself. “Good boy...you are stunning” Dean said in nothing more than a whisper, touching him all at once, his chest, his arms, his tights..avoiding his dick on purpose “you want me to touch you there, right?”

Sam shook his head “no i don’t want , i don’t want you”

“Oh..you sure about that?” Dean lowered himself flicking his tongue down all his length “you sure? It looks like you are more than interested”

Sam hissed, wanting to deny he liked what Dean was doing “Well..my penis betrays me, it wants you, i don't” he kept on trying to untie the tie and he was almost succeeding until Dean looked up seeing how Sam was able to move more freely and slid up tying the scarf again with a double knot “Oh...oh...not happening your boy....so are you still sure you don’t want me?”

“Yes i am sure, i don’t want you, let me go” Sam used a more clear and firm voice this time.

Dean laughed louder, something Sam thought was creepy “too bad, because i want you and i bet i’ll make you change your mind before the end of the evening” his tongue pressed flat against the young man’ dick, a moan escaped Sam’s mouth as he tried to struggle “no please, don’t do it, it’s wrong”.

Dean lifted Sam’s hips, stroking his tights, sucking on his dick with a loud moan, he kept on sucking him slowly choosing a slow but teasing rhythm, another moan escapes from Sam “no please, stop.” Sam tried to move, the more he tried the more he felt pleasure, the more Dean sucked, hollowing his cheeks aiming on making him come, but not even his cries for help made Dean stop, he kept on going for a few minutes more until he felt Sam losing control, lost in pleasure the young man tried to follow the rhythm of Dean’s mouth with his hips and he came harder, harder than he ever came, screaming for his captor’s name. Something he should have been ashamed of.

Dean on his part, was satisfied, he swallowed gladly all his come, then he slid up his body, stopping one millimeter from his lips “i told you you wanted me, admit it kid” but Sam shook his head looking away focusing his gaze elsewhere.

“Oh no, this is not over, now i have to fuck you kid, you’ll beg me to make you come again” Dean shifted closer to the drawer taking out the lube “i am gonna open you up good..don’t worry i don’t wanna hurt you, you’re my first prize baby.”

Sam was at loss, he knew it was impossible to run and at the same time he wanted to have full sex. The game was getting harder. How was he supposed to struggle when he wanted him so much? Not being able to see was frustrating but it helped to hear and feel 100 times more strongly than usual, he felt Dean rubbing against his hole and he couldn’t help but moaning as he felt his fingers opening him up, unknowingly his body squirmed under Dean’s touch, silently begging for more, pushing his hips against his hand, trying to get a bit of relief.

“Oh no....this time you’ll come when i’ll tell you too, you have to follow my order or i’ll punish you, got it?” Sam nodded hearing Dean removing his pants, lifting his hips and he felt his dick rubbing against his hole slowly sliding into him, inch by inch, giving him time to adjust and in that moment he didn’t care, game or no game, he wanted him and he gave up “i beg you, please, please, i need it....”

“You got it” Dean smirked as he slid into him "i'll make it good kid, i promise." Sam’s leg fell wider apart making space for him, his back arching up feeling the heat rising inside his body, as soon as Dean felt Sam more relaxed, he pulled out a little and pushed back him, filling him up completely and started rocking into him, he was so lost in pleasure for a moment he forgot he was in the game and he didn’t care, he sped up thrusting faster wanting both of them to lose control, it was not easy but he was able to get back into his character “don’t come Sam, don’t you dare” he growled using a deep voice and Sam obeyed, doing as he was told, he gripped tight on the scarf, trying to hold back his orgasm, he tried to distract himself but the feeling of a raw Dean in him, the dirty talking in his ear, the way he touched him...how could he resist?

Dean slid out of him then snapped forward, fucking hard into him, feeling Sam clenching tight around his dick, it just took the young man’s loud moans and Dean came after few more seconds, falling back into Sam’s body, trying to catch a breath he leaned closer swiping his tongue over Sam’s lips, realizing they still hadn’t kissed since the game started, he kissed him, hard, hard in the same way he sucked his dick before. Sam felt like exploding, between soft and hard kisses Dean whispered “i am gonna make you come kid” he slid his hand on the man’s dick, he gave it a couple long strokes playing with the top of the head and Same came, crying Dean’s name for everyone to hear.

In less than a second Dean untied both the scarves on his wrists and his eyes, lifting Sam’s body against his, hugging him tenderly “Hey Sammy...you ok?” Sam nodded, still not believing he liked what they did “i’m ok, a bit tired but ok.” “Was it too much?” Dean murmured afraid to have gone too far. Sam chuckled, loving the way Dean was always worried about him, “No it was really good, at first i was a bit scared but....” he blushed trying to find the right words “it was exciting" and Dean smiled, breathing a sigh of relief he leaned in resting his forehead against his “i am happy you loved it, i loved it too, 10 minutes rest? Then we’ll go out for breakfast.”

 

 

 

The week they spent at Beaufort was nice and they fell into a nice routine, they woke up, had sex, had breakfast, took a walk or a run, took a shower and has sex in the shower, they went to the beach and they had sex and so on..but that morning was different because not only they were in the middle of some sort of sexy deal but there was also a big gigantic problem in the diner.....a new waiter, a new annoying waiter, who tried to flirt with Sam and Dean didn’t like that at all.

“Oh boy, there you go, mr. beady eyes is here” Dean’s tone was so sarcastic he could practically oozing sarcasm out of his pores instead of sweat.

Sam rolled his eyes “again? He doesn’t like me, he is just trying to be nice because he is a new waiter, come on, give him the benefit of the doubt” this fixation Dean had with the waiter started to annoy him.

“Benefit of the doubt? Really? Come on, look at him, he does everything he can to meet your eyes, and then he goes all giggly like a horny infatuated teenager” No Dean was not jealous, not at all, he just wanted to declare how Sammy belonged to him.

“So what if he likes me? I don’t like him and that’s it” Sam tried to use a reassuring voice, he knew deep inside Dean was a bit insecure.

“Uh uh” Dean stood up, not convinced by Sam's word, circling the table sitting next to Sam.

“What are you doing?” Sam was confused.

“Oh nothing, i wanted to sit close to you, can’t i?”he said letting his hand slide between Sam’s legs.

“And you call this sitting close?” Sam held his breath looking around, hoping no one would notice them.

“Of course, i wanted to cuddle with you, you know, in front of everybody...especially in front of YOUR waiter” Dean’s voice dropped in a low almost growling tone.

“He is not my waite....r” Sam's voice cracked as Dean slowly unzipped his pants, sliding his hand in his boxer, he felt like stopping breathing “Dean...what...what are you doing?” he answered squirming in the chair.

“If you are asking me then i am not doing a good job” Dean replied as his hands started moving along the length of Sam’s dick “More clear now?”

“Dean stop, i don’t want, not in front of everybod....”Sam was not able to complete a damn simple sentence, Dean was molesting him, in front of the whole diner, ok they are covered by the table and the table cloth but still..it was a public place “Dean...”

“Do you like it, Sammy?” Dean leaned in whispering in his ear “This is for your own good, to make you understand you are mine, only mine” and turned around, making eye contact with the waiter, gesturing him to come close.

“No, what are you doing?” Sam raised his voice, raising his brows completely worried about his brother was going to do.

“Oh nothing, i wanna eat, what about you?” the bastard smiled well knowing what he was doing “i am giving the benefit of the doubt to your friend, maybe you’re right about him.”

The waiter, Ramon, Mark, Pluto, Mickey, whatever he was called, came closer smiling like an idiot “how can i help you?” said looking at both the brothers even if his eyes lingered on Sam too much. Dean tilted his head up looking at the waiter with a hard expression as he picked his pace up, stroking Sam faster as he turned around looking outside the window afraid the waiter would understand everything just looking at his face.

And in that moment Dean decided to talk “We would like two glasses of orange juice, coffee and pancakes” the smile he gave the waiter must have been the fakest thing on earth “Sammy you want something else?” he said looking at his brother forcing him to shift away from the window. Reluctantly, Sam turned around, knowing his brother was about to do something really bad, tension was palpable on his face but he tried to look like a normal guy who was not being molested by his boyfriend/brother “No, i don’t want anything else, the pancakes will be enough Ted” and for a moment he relaxed..Dean’s hold became more loose.

Of course Sam knew the waiter’s name....Dean got even more mad, and he gripped tight on Sam’s dick making him hiss “So Ted, is there a special dish? Cheesecake? Pie? What do you recommend for me and Sammy?”

The boy, if possible, smiled even more widely and addressing Sam more than Dean, he listed all the pies and tarts they had in the menu, he didn’t see the discomfort of Sam nor the rage of Dean, so being all innocent he turned to Sam again asking “and you Sam, what do you like”?

The tall guy could feel his brother getting angrier but he couldn’t let neither of them to make Ted see what they were doing so he tried to maintain a normal expression on his face “honestly i eat everything, even if my sweet boyfriend loves pie more than anything”and smiled looking back at Dean, hoping he would knock it off.

The problem is that while he talked, Dean tightened his grip stroking him faster, as soon he shut up he loosened his hold on him...he was trying to make him look like a fool, like the bastard he was, as always. Sam tried to get rid of Ted but the kid didn’t get it, he started listing all his favourite type of cakes, going on about them for at least 5 minutes and Sam couldn’t hold it any longer, Dean was aware of that so...he went faster, his thumb circling and rubbing hard down on the head of his dick, his discomfort was visible for anyone to see, his breath became heavier, he was trying to be still but he squirmed a lot and that’s when the waiter got it, lowering his eyes he understood what they were doing, stuttered a simple “i’ll get you your orders” and walked away like someone had just tried to kill him.

Dean chuckled, turning to Sam, loosing his grip without completely stop to touch him “So Sam, how is it going?”

Sam reddened “you are a bastard” his voice nothing more than a low growl.

“Why? You wanted to come? Or didn’t you want to come? Make up your mind brother” Dean kept talking as his pace picked up, feeling his hand becoming tired because of the position but he was so adamant in showing Sam what he could make him come in every situation “come on, be a good boy” but Sam shook his head, trying to control his body, to not feel the heat of Dean’s palm against his dick, trying not to feel the way his fingers were wrapped around him, but with a deep final thrust he made him come “come on Sam” and Sam literally saw the stars, lifted his hands to bring his brother’s face to him crushing their lips together to muffle the sounds coming out of his mouth.

Sam tried to give Dean the evil eye even after a mind blowing orgasm “you are an evil bastard” but he said that laughing, Dean laughed too, kissing him tenderly on his lips “Come on, it wasn’t so bad...now we also have somthing better than the syrup for the pancakes” and he lowered his gaze to his hand, still resting inside Sam’s pants.

Dean will never cease to amaze him, Sam knew his brother was absolutely one of a kind “you are disgusting, absolutely disgusting”

 

 

What happened at the diner was surely something different, Sam knew it was part of their game but he was also aware that Dean was really jealous of that kid and that...made him really excited, not the public “play with my dick” thing but watching Dean being jealous trying to mark him as his. But what happened was not okay and Sam wanted his revenge, he felt embarassed for himself and the kid, anyone could have caught or reported them if they already hadn't.

The following morning was the end of their deal and weirdly enough Dean proposed to spend the day at the beach, they swam, bathed under the sun, they even made a light picnic eating fruits and ice cream, exchanging hugs and kisses, in everyone’s eyes they looked like a normal couple and Sam was desperately trying to find a way to get his damn revenge but he wasn’t Dean, he was able to pull pranks, heavy pranks, but he didn’t know where to start to make feel Dean ashamed from a sexual point of view.

Dean on his part, was true to his word, he showed him what he wanted to do with his body, during the morning he dragged him up to the beach cabin, tying his hands, pushing him on all four, telling him not to move, they weren’t completely silent but they did their best not to drag any attention to themselves, he was tough considering the way Dean was slamming into him, Sam found himself wanting to scream and that didn’t happen only because his brother covered his mouth with his hands.

Sam started to really understand what this meant, it wasn’t about being exhibitionists or violent..it was about creating a new kind of link between them, something different from “we are brothers and we are fucking”, it was about creating something new based on deep trust. And to do something like that? Trust is not optional. When the 24 hours ended, Sam expected something, like “hey Sammy did you like it?” but nothing came out of Dean’s mouth. They spend the day as they always did, like the previous 24 hours were only a bonus, at the end of the day, just before dinner, they allowed themselves to have one last swim before going back the road.

Sam took advantage of that to glue himself to his brother, stepping into his space kissing him softly, sliding his arms around his waist tugging him closer. Dean moaned, deepening the kiss as he felt Sam’s hands sliding down towards his ass, squeezing it above the swimming trunk, he couldn’t help but smiling into the kiss, lifting his hands up to Sam’s shoulder, not having any intention of letting him go “come on Sam, i know you wanna do it” he murmured into his mouth.

Sam stepped away for a brief second, trying to hide his face, his intentions really clear, Dean pulled him back kissing him harder, taking his hand laying it against his own dick “come on, touch me if you want, here, in front of everybody, that’s what you want, right?” and he leaned in kissing Sam on his cheek “i know you want revenge for that i did at the diner” It was not a question, he knew that. He knew how to read Sam.

Sam nodded, not believing how Dean could read him so well, lowering his voice Dean spoke up “Touch me” and the younger day obeyed realizing he was still in Dean’s game, he obeyed and he loved it, he started to touch him over his swimming shorts, dragging his hand over his bulge, smiling as he heard Dean moaning a bit too loud, upping the game he slid his hand inside his shorts stroking him slowly with a firm grip. He kept touching him not breaking eye contact, enjoying watching Dean lost in pleasure, forgetting for a moment of his revenge.

Then the bastard smiled and Sam knew it, he knew he was still playing him, getting what he wanted out of Sam. Dean looked around, knowing they were surrounded by people, children, families, couples, young and old people and he didn’t care, he turned around looking back into Sam’s eyes smiling “This makes you excited, right? The idea of what we are doing?” he leaned in, gripping tight on Sam’s shoulder, to stabilize himself “hiding but at the same time in front of everybody, it’s exciting, it gives you that special kick we both love.”

Sam blushed hard, he shouldn’t have, considering what they did but he couldn’t help it knowing Dean was right. “Go faster Sammy, and with the other hand stroke my back” Sam didn’t need to be asked twice and he did as he was told, it’s was so liberating, following Dean’s orders. “Good Sammy, good, we should do it more often” his voice started to crack, still better than the way Sam reacted the day before but he was losing control “you know, it would just need for someone to notice us and we would be totally screwed...ops it’d be so obvious.”

Dean felt it, heat shooting through his body, feeling his orgasm slowly building up, catching his bottom lip between his teeth he kept looking at Sam. If possible Sam was even more in love with him, looking in the bright day, the effect he makes on his big brother? The sexiest thing in the whole world. He closed his eyes, not being able to keep them open “keep watching Sam, keep watching at me, i want you to see how you make me feel, i want you to see the way you make me come so ha..” Sam stroked him faster, picking up his movements, wanting to see under the sunlight how more beautiful he could become “i am so close Sammy, so close, so...” and in a second Dean came hard, so hard all he could do was to lean against his brother’s body to support “i told you Sammy, you have the power.”

He hugged him as he felt his little brother hugging him back “you could have screwed me up in front of everyone.”

Sam couldn’t believe his own ears, almost angry he replied with a bitter tone “i would have never done that.” Dean rolled his eyes “i know but this is the beauty of it, you wouldn’t but you could have done it” and he winked at him “so..what do you say?”

Sam took his time to find the right words “i...would love to keep doing that as long as you avoid making scenes like yesterday, don’t you dare do something like that ever again, it was embarrassing and humiliating, i don’t know if i’ll ever have the nerve to get into another diner anytime soon.”

Dean giggled but Sam’s angry face made him change his attitude “i swear, no more, and i am sorry...it wasn’t just the game, i wanted to show that stupid kid who you belong to, i went overboard Sammy...i am really sorry.” Sam should have been mad but he couldn’t, that was Dean after all “I get it but...not that, never again..but i like the idea of being tied up, it makes me feel closer to you, that and a bit of dirty talking...it’s exciting, much more than i thought it was possible.”

Dean smiled,  happy to hear that his brother loved what they did “and when i order you around?” he glanced up at Sam getting closer “like right now...i ordered you to touch me, how did that make you feel?” 

Sam blushed, he couldn’t believe they were talking about their relationship amongst other people “i liked it, i thought it was something horrible but....it’s us and it feels good” he looked back into his brother’s eyes who leaned in kissing him tenderly “i knew it...and Sam? What do you think about sex in the water?”

The end.


End file.
